unterunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sina Hirschberger
Sina Hirschberger (geb. Uhland) wird seit Folge 3820 von Valea Katharina Scalabrino dargestellt. Serienhandlung Sina Uhland ist die uneheliche Tochter von Marianne Uhland und Wolfgang Weigel. Marianne berichtete Wolfgang von der Schwangerschaft, bat ihn aber, nicht nach ihr und Sina zu suchen, da sie und ihr Ehemann Sina als ihr eigenes gemeinsames Kind großziehen wollten. Als Sina 2 Jahre alt wurde kamen Marianne und ihr Ehemann bei einem Autounfall ums Leben, so dass Sina in einem Waisenhaus aufwachsen muss. Kurz nach Wolfgangs Tod finden seine eheliche Tochter Anna Weigel und sein unehelicher Sohn Rolf Jäger einen Brief von Marianne an Wolfgang und erfahren so von Sinas Existenz. Rolf holt die inzwischen 16-jährige Sina in die Schillerallee. Widerwillig bietet Wolfgangs verwitwete Ehefrau Irene Weigel ihr an, vorübergehend bei ihr einzuziehen. Die ehrgeizige und hochintelligente Sina ist verschlossen, handelt emotionsfrei nur nach ihrem Nutzen, liebt die Schule, möchte immer Recht haben und Medizin studieren. Sie ist von den Weigels alles andere als begeistert, zieht aber dennoch in die Schillerallee, weil dies ihre Chancen erhöht, eine Klasse überspringen und schneller mit ihrem Medizinstudium anfangen zu können. Nach einiger Zeit gewinnt Rolf ihr Vertrauen. Doch das Freundschaftsangebot von Easy Sommer schlägt sie jedoch aus. An ihrer neuen Schule hat Sina einen schweren Stand, da sie von Anfang an mit der Clique um Jessi Prinz aneinandergerät. Als Jessi Sina in eine Falle lockt, hilft Easy ihr aus der Klemme. Mit der Zeit freunden sich die beiden an. Rolf zuliebe schleicht sie sich als Spitzel in die Clique von Easy und deren beste Freundin Lili Mattern ein, um so zu erfahren, was Rolfs Erzfeindin Eva Wagner mit der alten Schneiderei vorhat. Doch sie fühlt sich jedoch bei Easy und seinen Freunden immer wohler und will sie schon bald nicht mehr ausspionieren. Sie verliebt sich in Easy, der ihre Gefühle jedoch nicht erwidert. Aus Rache schlägt sich Sina daraufhin komplett auf Rolfs Seite. Weil Eva Rolf und ihren ehemaligen Praktikanten Tobias Lassner anzeigt, vermittelt Sina zwischen den beiden und überredet sie, gegen Eva an einem Strang zu ziehen. Dabei verliebt sie sich in Tobias. Sie versucht, Tobias Eifersucht auf dessen Erzfeind Bela Hoffmann zu wecken, in der Hoffnung, so einen Keil zwischen Tobias' Freundin Micki Fink und ihm zu treiben. Nach seiner Trennung von Micki schlafen Tobias und Sina miteinander, aber am nächsten morgen muss sie erkennen, dass er dass er sie nur ausgenutzt hat, um über seinen Liebeskummer hinwegzukommen. Sina sucht Ablenkung in einem Chat und ahnt nicht, dass ihr Chatpartner ihr neuer Lehrer Erik Hansen ist, mit dem sie in der Schule regelmäßig aneinander gerät. Nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, wer ihr jeweiliger Chatpartner ist, sind beide zunehmend von dem anderen fasziniert und sie beginnen schon bald eine heimliche Beziehung. Als Irene davon erfährt, kommt es zu Komplikationen, und Erik wird klar, dass die Beziehung zu seiner Schülerin keine Zukunft hat. Er trennt sich von Sina, um ihre berufliche Zukunft nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen, und verlässt Köln. In dieser Situation wird Sina von den Weigels aufgefangen. Sina erkennt, wie viel ihr die Familie inzwischen bedeutet. Sina will Schulsprecherin werden, bekommt in Charleene Rieger aber eine Kontrahentin, die mit allen Mitteln kämpft. Sina erhält Unterstützung von ihrem neuen Mitschüler Moritz Schönfeld, doch nach einem Streit zwischen ihnen, lässt sich auch Moritz zum Schulsprecher aufstellen, und die beiden bekriegen sich. Als Sina hört, dass Moritz' Mutter Britta Schönfeld sich scheinbar umbringen wollte und in der Psychiatrie sitzt, gibt sie den Kampf auf und sorgt dafür, dass Moritz Schulsprecher wird. Die beiden versöhnen sich. Für eine kurze Zeit werden Sina und Moritz ein paar. Sie erkennen jedoch schnell, dass sie sich eigentlich nur als gute Freunde sehen und trennen sich wieder. Als Erik in die Schillerallee zurückkehrt, merkt Sina, dass sie noch etwas für Erik empfindet. Die beiden kommen nach kurzer Zeit wieder zusammen. Als Erik eine Stelle als Lehrer am Thomas-Mann-Gymnasium angeboten bekommt, überredet Sina ihn, die Stelle anzunehmen, und die beiden beschließen, zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit ihre Beziehung erneut vorerst geheimzuhalten. Doch als Erik die Beziehung Öffentlich macht, wird Sina zur Zielscheibe des Mobbings ihrer Mitschüler. Als Rolf wegen Mordes an Rebecca Mattern verhaftet wird, glaubt Sina an die Unschuld ihres Bruders. Sie lässt sich von Rolf manipulieren und versucht mit allen Mitteln, seinen Freispruch zu bewirken. Erst während des Prozesses wird Sina klar, dass Rolf schuldig ist, und sie sagt gegen ihn aus. Als Eriks Ex-Ehefrau Melanie Lehmann in der Schilleralle auftaucht weiß Sina jedoch nicht, dass das die Erik und Melanie verheiratet waren. Doch dann erfährt sie das von Erik, als sie sich aus Zufall treffen. Melanie versucht alles um Eriks Herz zurückzuerobern, was ihr auch gelingt. Als Sina erfährt, dass Erik sie zwei Mal mit Melanie betrogen hat, trennt sie sich verletzt von ihm. Erik fährt enttäuscht zu Melanie nach Wien. Kurze Zeit später lernt Sina Bambi Hirschberger kennen und die beiden beginnen eine Affäre. Als Bambis beste Freundin Josephine Johlke in die Schillerallee kommt und herausfindet das Sina und Bambi ein Verhältnis haben, beendet Sina die Affäre, reagiert jedoch eifersüchtig auf Joe und will sich nicht eingestehen, dass sie sich in Bambi verliebt hat. Als Bambi ihr ein Liebesgeständnis macht, erkennt Sina, dass sie Bambi liebt und sich das nicht einredet und die beiden kommen zusammen. Als Sina erfährt, dass sie von Bambi schwanger ist, will sie trotzdem nach Yale studieren gehen. Als Bambi und Micki ihr das ausreden wollen und ihr einreden wollen, das man in Deutschland genauso gut studieren kann wie in Amerika, fühlt sich Sina im Stich gelassen und beschließt alleine nach Yale zu gehen und ihr Kind alleine groß zu ziehen und macht mit Bambi Schluss, nachdem er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. Als Bambi sie am Flughafen abpassen will, kommt er jedoch zu spät. Doch Sina beschließt nicht nach Amerika zu fliegen, als sie merkt, wie wichtig ihr Bambi wirklich ist und kehrt nach Köln zurück. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Bambi und die beiden werden wieder ein Paar. Kurz darauf wird Rolf aus der Psychatrie entlassen und versucht, sich Sina wieder anzunähern. Als bei ihr die Wehen einsetzen, bringt er sie in seine Gewalt. Er will mit dem Baby nach der Geburt verschwinden. Bambi kann Rolf jedoch in letzter Sekunde überwältigen. Gemeinsam mit Bambi bringt Sina dessen gemeinsame Tochter Amelie Hirschberger in der Waschküche zur Welt. Doch Rolf will immer noch an Sinas und Bambis Tochter und tut alles um die Entführung in die Tat umzusetzen. Als der Moment gekommen sei und Rolf mit Amelie abhauen kann, fleht Sina Rolf in einen emotionalen Appell an, ihr ihre Tochter nicht wegzunehmen. Rolf bekommt Gewissensbisse, gibt Amelie Sina wieder zurück und flieht nach Brasilien. Erleichtert können sich Sina und Bambi auf ihre Tochter konzentrieren. Da Bambi und Sina Geldprobleme haben, macht Sina Bambi einen Heiratsantrag. Doch Bambi findet das Absurd und will Sina nicht wegen Geldprobleme, sondern aus Liebe heiraten. Sina kann Bambi aber überzeugen, dass sie ihn aus Liebe und nicht aus Geldproblemen heiraten will und die beiden heiraten. Als Sina Irene von ihrem Liebeskummer von Robert Küpper ablenken will, fliegen die beiden in den Urlaub und lernen dort Tanja Novak, Patrick Novak und dessen Tochter Fiona Novak kennen. Ohne zu ahnen, dass Fiona die Tochter von ihrem Halbbruder Rolf ist, freundet sie sich mit ihr an. Die beiden ahnen nicht, dass Fiona und ihre vermeintlichen Eltern sich an den Weigels rächen wollen. Fiona kommt mit ihren vermeintlichen Eltern in die Schillerallee, ziehen in die ehemalige Wohnung der Beckmanns ein und treiben die Schillerianer systematisch in den Abgrund. Als Sina erfährt, dass sie zum zweiten Mal schwanger sein könnte, ist nicht gerade begeistert. Jedoch macht sie einen Schwangerschaftstest der negativ ausfällt. Als sie und Amelie immer mehr den Draht zueinander verlieren, zerreist es Sina das Herz. Als Bambi dafür sorgt, dass Sina Amelie sehr Nahe sein kann, ist sie Bambi mehr als dankbar. Als Bambi mit Fiona eine Nacht verbringt und sich am nächsten Morgen wieder daran erinnern kann, will er es Sina verheimlichen, macht jedoch die Rechnung ohne Fiona, die ihm versprochen hatte zu schweigen, aber es nicht mehr aushalten konnte ihre Rache nicht zu vollenden. Sie beichtet Sina alles, woraufhin sich Sina verletzt von Bambi zurückzieht. Sina versucht sich mit Bambi zu versöhnen, jedoch kann Sina nicht anders, als sich von Bambi entgültig zu trennen. Trotz dieser knall harten Entscheidung hält es Sina nicht mehr ohne ihren Ehemann aus und erleidet einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Kurz darauf wird sie von Robert gefunden, der sich kurz darauf um Sina kümmert. Sina merkt jedoch auch, dass Amelie unter der Trennung ihrer Eltern auch leidet, was Sina nur noch mehr zu schaffen macht. Doch Bambi kämpft um seine Ehe und schafft es schließlich, dass Sina ihm verzeiht. Als Amelie schwer krank wird und Rolf ihr mit einer Leberspende das Leben rettet, versöhnt sich Sina auch mit ihrem Halbbruder. Kurz darauf findet sie heraus, dass Rolf aufgrund von Folgeschäden durch den Eingriff nicht mehr lange zu leben hat. Gemeinsam mit Bambi versucht Sina, Rolf seine letzten Wochen so schön wie möglich zu machen. Als Benedikt Huber auf ein Mitglied der kriminellen Gang schießt, muss er entsetzt feststellen, dass es sein Sohn Valentin Huber ist. Dessen Mutter und Ehefrau Andrea Huber will die kriminellen Aktivitäten ihres Mannes und Sohnes vertuschen und bittet Sina um Hilfe. Sina behandelt Valentin, ohne von der Schusswunde zu erzähle, und sie setzt damit ihre ärztliche Karriere aufs Spiel. Für ein Forschungsprojekt arbeitet sie mit dem introvertierten und intelligenten Außenseiter Lukas Richter zusammen. Zu Sinas Überraschung verliebt sich Lukas in sie und will um sie kämpfen. Sie ist von seinem Interesse geschmeichelt, entscheidet sich aber für Bambi und ihre Familie. Beziehungen Irene Zu Irene hat Sina mittlerweile ein gutes Verhältnis. Als die beiden sich kennenlernten lagen die beiden nicht wirklich auf einer Wellenlänge, da Irene mit Sina die Bestätigung bekommen hat das ihr Ehemann Wolfgang sie betrogen hat. Doch nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen kamen sich Sina und Irene näher. Erik Erik ist Sinas Ex-Freund. Erik war Sinas Lehrer, aber Lehrer und Schüler dürfen keine beziehung miteinander führen als die beiden zusammmenwaren hat Erik eine Zeit später die Schillerallee verlassen und kam nach rund einem halben Jahr wieder als Sina über ihn hinweg war. Als die beiden dann wieder glücklich zusammen waren funkte Eriks Ex-Ehefrau Melanie dazwischen und brachte sie nach langem hin und her auseinander. Bambi Sie hatte zuerst eine Affäre mit ihm, doch danach hatten sie sich auf eine Beziehung eingelassen, obwohl sie ihn vorerst nicht leiden konnten und im Sommer 2015 gaben die beiden sich das Ja-Wort. Zitate Sina (über Kira): "Ihr Zwillingsbruder hat im Mutterleib versucht, sie mit der Nabelschnur zu erwürgen. Deswegen kommt nicht genug Sauerstoff ins Hirn. Da kann man schon mal wirr reden." ---- Bambi: seit wann interessiert dich meine Meinung?" Sina: "Seitdem ich dumm bin!" ---- Sina (zu Charlene): "Wurde bei dir ein MRT gemacht und es wurden Spuren von Hirn gefunden?" ---- Sina (zu Moritz): "Warum hast Du diese Charlene zur Schulsprecherin gemacht? Da hättest du auch das Treppengeländer zum Schülersprecher machen können. Das ist nämlich ähnlich clever und lässt sich auch von jedem anpacken." ---- Sina will mit Moritz einen Krimi gucken. Moritz: "Damit ich nach 5 Minuten überfordert bin und du dich überlegen fühlst?" Sina: "Dafür brauch ich keinen Krimi!" ---- Sina (zu Rolf über Britta): "Du hast mit der wandelnden Nagelschere über mich gesprochen, das verzeih ich dir nie!" ---- Sina: "Liebe geht durch den Magen. Deswegen könnte ich auch dauernd kotzen." ---- Erik: "Noch leite ich diesen Kurs!" Sina: "Leider." ---- Irene: "Also wenn du glaubst, dass wir Rolfs Geburtstag feiern, dann irrst du dich." Sina: "Warum nicht? Ihr feiert doch sonst auch jeden Scheiß." ---- Rolf auf einer Feier im Schiller. Er sitzt im Rollstuhl. Sina: "Willst du noch was trinken?" Rolf: "Beim Fahren trinke ich nicht." ---- Das Telefon klingelt. Britta geht ran. Sina: "Ist Rolf zufällig da?" Britta: "Ja, der kommt gleich angerollt." 250px|rechts Trivia *Hochzeit von Bambi und Sina in Folge 5100. Verbindungen *Marianne Uhland (Mutter) *Wolfgang Weigel (Vater) *Margot Weigel (Großmutter) *Werner Weigel (Großvater) *Ingo "Easy" Winter (Flirt) *Moritz Schönfeld (Ex-Beziehung) *Jessi Prinz (Feindschaft) *Tobias Lassner (Ex-Affäre) *Erik Hansen (Ex-Beziehung) *Sophie Himmel-Eiler (Großtante) *Ulrich Weigel (Onkel) *Lucia Weigel (Tante) *Paco Weigel (Cousin) *Till Weigel (Halbbruder) *Chris Weigel (Halbbruder) *Anna Weigel (Halbschwester) *Rolf Jäger (Halbbruder) *Irene Weigel (Adoptivmutter) *Robert Küpper (Stiefvater) *Andrea Huber (Stiefschwester) *Sabine Küpper (Stiefschwester) *Conor Weigel (Neffe) *Nick Neuhaus (Halbbruder) *Noah Weigel (Neffe) *Marie Lassner (Nichte) *Kira Beckmann (Feindschaft) *Ringo Beckmann (Feindschaft) *Michelle Lassner (Freundschaft) *Melanie Lehmann (Feindschaft) *Josephine Johlke (Freindschaft) *Benno Hirschberger (Ehemann) *Amelie Hirschberger (Tochter) *Susanne Hirschberger (Schwiegermutter) *Uli Hirschberger (Schwiegervater) *Fiona Fischer (Nichte) *Elli Schneider (Freundschaft) *Saskia Weigel (Cousine) Bilder Galerie von Sina Hirschberger Nachweise *Sina Hirschberger bei Soapsworld Kategorie:Aktuelle Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Familie Weigel Kategorie:Familie Uhland